The Elric Family
by Parodee
Summary: Just a fan fiction I dreamed up. Please, feel free to message me any advice, suggestions, or corrections. Obviously I own nothing...seriously? If you don't know what FMA is you have not lived. Anyway, I published this mainly because I have no memory left on my computer. Read it or not, I don't really care and yes, I know it is really that bad.
1. Chapter 1

Alphonse Elric couldn't sleep. Partly because Granny's house was old so he heard every snore from his brother's room upstairs. Most importantly it was because after all these years of peace, death had come back into his life. Granny was old and her health had slowly been decreasing but it still took him by surprise. Now it was the night after her funeral and he was wide awake on the couch. Ed, Winry, and their three kids slept in Winry's old room and May got Ed and Al's old room. No one felt comfortable sleeping in Granny's room. Even the healing magic of Alkahestry can't stop the inevitable.

Al had been in Rush Valley at Ed and Winry's house when they received the phone call bearing the bad news. He wanted to see his new niece and had traveled down with Mei from Xing to see the new Elric baby Pinako. She was named after her great-grandmother…well late great-grandmother now. Alphonse also wanted to announce his engagement to Mei but he wasn't able to after hearing the news. Alphonse had been studying in Xing for many years. He was still a State Alchemist. Technically so was Edward, even though he couldn't use alchemy. He was called in to Capital every once in a while as a consultant. He mostly helped Winry in the shop. She knew he hated staying in one place so the family traveled a lot. They even went to Xing for a while. Most of both of the brother's travels ended up leading to Resembool at Granny's house. Only it wasn't Granny's house anymore. The town of Resembool seemed to hold his worst memories.

"Stop it Alphonse" he said to himself. "You're starting to sound as depressing as brother." With that, he forced his brain to remember all the good things about Resembool. Such as coming home battered and bruised, Winry hitting brother in the head with a wrench, and all the laughs shared in this very house. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

"Alphonse" whispered Mei. "Alphonse, wake up."

"Hmm" he groaned in reply.

"Winry and I are going to run to the store" she giggled. Alphonse opened one of his eyes to focus on the Xing princess. She was giggling at the water fall of drool he had down his cheek. "We'll be back soon ok?"

"Alright" he mumbled, pushing himself up.

"Winry's waiting outside so I better hurry…oh, and she wanted me to ask you if you'd mind asking Ed what's wrong with him. Apparently he's been unbearably moody for the past month and he won't tell her anything."

"Kay" he replied in a yawn. Mei stopped his yawn with a light kiss. "Bye" she chirped. With that, Al was alone…well sort of. He could still hear his brother's snoring upstairs. He watched May and Winry walk down the road for a while and when they disappeared he decided he should probably wake up his brother.

He considered knocking on the door but didn't want to wake baby Pinako, so he opened it as quietly as he could. Edward was leaned up against the headboard of the bed, his mouth wide open and his hand tucked under his shirt on his abdomen. Edward Jr., Ed and Winry's eldest child, was sprawled across his father's lap with his head hanging off the edge of the bed and his hand shoved under his shirt. He was named after Edward Sr. for a reason. Sara, their second kid, was sleeping tucked under her father's arm. Baby Pinako was asleep in her bassinet. Alphonse snuck past the sleeping baby to his brother. "Brother" he whispered. "Wake up." Ed snored in reply. Sara, however, peaked around her father's chest.

"Good morning Uncle Al" she said, rubbing her blue eyes. This woke Edward Jr., he did a face dive to the floor. The thump silenced Edward's snoring.

"Winry…Ed fell out of bed again" he muttered. "Oh, morning Alphonse. Where is Winry?" He leaned over and plucked his son off the ground.

"She went to the store…" he started to say but was interrupted by Sara.

"I wanted to go!" She pouted. "Mommy always takes me, why did she forget me?" Ed ruffled the top of her head.

"Why don't you two go down stairs with Uncle Al and have him make you some breakfast?" The kids nodded and with that Al was shoved out the room to make pancakes.

It didn't take long for Al to be completely covered in flower. Ed Jr. and Sara's 'help' ended up making a bigger mess. Somehow he managed to create a decent stack of pancakes just as his brother came down stairs holding the baby. Baby Pinako was born with slight defect in her arm. It's growth was stunted. With her mother being an automail engineer this wasn't much of a problem.

"Ed! Mom says we need to drink our milk!" Sara said shoving her brothers glass up to his face. "Otherwise you'll be short forever."

"I'm taller than you!"

"Yes, but your older. Papa, Ed won't drink his milk." Sara was only five but was quite a bit smarter than her brother. Ed Jr. was…well basically young Ed.

"Sara, he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to" Edward said with a smirk. Winry had banned him from sharing his opinion on milk with their children so he counted this as a victory. Breakfast went on as peaceful as possible. Edward was unusually quiet though. After he finished braiding Sara's hair he sent both of the kids outside to play. "I wonder what's taking them so long." Al had a pretty good guess they wanted to make sure the brothers had time to think.

"I don't know" he replied. He decided to get straight to the point. "What's wrong Brother? Is it Granny?" Edward looked up at him and sighed.

"Winry told you to talk to me didn't she?" Alphonse nodded. "No, it isn't the old lady. She wrote me a letter a while back saying I better take good care of her granddaughter and great-grand kids." So she did know. "Edward and Sara got into my library…apparently they started teaching about the war in school. Ed's only eight! Those bastards." Alphonse hadn't seen his brother get angry in a long time. Maybe he had just got good at hiding it. "They started reading about Alchemy and I didn't see the problem till they started using it, both of them. Only small things, like we use to do. Sara liked making stone birds but Ed has been building forts and repairing toys."

"So…are you teaching them?" Alphonse wasn't able to understand why his brother was so upset. It wasn't jealousy. His brother would never act like that. No, it was more fear.

"Not at first but I called Izumi and she said it's better that they learn how to control it then attempting anything dangerous." He let out a crazy laugh. "Because it's not dangerous enough just knowing? I hid every book on the taboos and weapons but how long till they find them?"

"I'm sorry brother" Alphonse replied. He had no idea how to help. Would he feel the same if his kids started following his footsteps? The front door slammed open and little Sara came running in with tears rolling down her face. She jumped into her father's lap.

"Ed pushed me" she sobbed. Edward Sr. seemed to sigh in relief. He must have been expecting the worse. "He wanted to play as you and Uncle Al but wouldn't let me play as you so he pushed me." Past experience lead Alphonse to believe Sara most likely provoked him.

"I swear you guys are making my hair fall out…where is he now?"

"On the roof." Edward put Sara on the couch next to the sleeping baby and rushed outside. Alphonse followed behind him, not knowing how an eight year old could climb on to the roof.

"Ed…" his father started to shout but ran into a pillar of dirt.

"Wow, you weren't joking when you said he was good" Alphonse replied, clapping his hands together to shrink the pillar back into the earth.

"Edward Elric" his father yelled, sounding very similar to many of the adults that use to yell at him as a boy. "Answer me!"

"I'm sorry" the boy cried. "She said I wasn't any good at alchemy" he sniffled. Seeing his son was in one piece, Edward started to calm down.

"It's alright, just stay there, I'm coming to get you." He looked around for a latter but just as he found one a clap echoed through the air and a warped, dirt stair case wound its way up to the roof. Ed Jr. ran down the steps in tears and hugged his father's metal leg. "Thanks Alphonse."

"Brother…that wasn't me."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean it wasn't you" Edward laughed. "It had to be." Alphonse shook his head. Little Edward pulled on his dad's coat sleeve. He whipped the tears from his golden eyes and stood up as straight as he could.

"I did it, just like you use to do" he said, his lip trembling. "Are you angry at me daddy?" He didn't answer his son. Truth was he wasn't angry at the boy he was angry at himself. How long would his past follow him?

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Alphonse has to ask since his brother was to shocked to speak.

"Uh…Daddy, taught me" he replied. "Only it wasn't really Daddy, it only looked like him. He taught me in a dream."

"Do it again" Edward ordered. Ed Jr. clapped his hands and the half of the stair case collapsed.

"Sorry…I don't know how to make all of it go away" the boy replied.

"No, that was fine. Now go back inside and apologize to your sister" he replied calmly. The boy ran off, not wanting to question his father's patience. "Al, would you mind taking care of that." He gestured to the remains of the warped stair case.

"Sure thing brother but what are you going to do about…" Edward shook his head.

"Not right now, Winry and Mei are just over the hill." Alphonse saw his brothers hands trembling. "I'm going to go see if they need any help carrying the groceries back."

Later that night everything had calmed down. They laughed and cried over stories about Granny when they were kids. The events that took place that morning weren't brought up again, no matter how hard Alphonse tried to question his brother. The kids were tucked into bed. Winry stood by baby Pinako's crib watching the child's chest rise and fall. Unlike her siblings, Pinako's hair was a light brown instead of blonde but she had her father's golden eyes. Edward walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Granny would have liked her" Winry sighed. "I think she's going to be a great automail engineer."

"What? Have you given up on the others?" Ed laughed.

"They prefer your world. The world of equivalent exchange and books."

"You are my world Win" he replied, kissing her temple. "I need to tell you something."

"Me too" she replied. Edward stepped back in shock.

"You're not pregnant again are you?" Sure, he wanted as many kids as possible with Winry but he didn't know if he handle any more protégé alchemist.

"No" she laughed. "I need to stay here for a while and fill the rest of Granny's orders."

"Oh, that's alright. In fact that will work out fine, I need to visit Izumi."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well…maybe. You got to trust me, I need to take Ed with me." Winry tilted her head in confusion.

"You're are not sending our son to a deserted island!"

"No! Why would I do that!" Both parents weren't good at being quiet so the children were use to the racket and slept through it. Except baby Pinako who watched her parents carfully, letting out a little laugh when her mom picked up a wrench from the desk and chucked it at her dad's head. The laugh stopped both of them.

"Aww, her first laugh" Winry gently lifted the baby out of the basinet. "We make the best kids."

"Yeah" Edward replied, rubbing his head. "The best looking too."

"I'm sorry." She switched the baby to her right arm and leaned up to kiss her husband. "I love you. Promise you won't come back bruised and battered like you use to? Especially not with our son."

"It's just a visit. She loves our kids."

"Why don't you take Sara too? I'll have my hands pretty busy."

"Alright, but you have poop duty tonight then."

"No, I had swollen feet and a sore back for nine months. You still have poop duty." Winry sniffed baby Pinako's tushie. "Speaking of which, here you go" she said, handing the baby to Edward.

"Fantastic" he said holding up the cooing baby. After changing the poopy diaper he went to give the baby back to Winry but she was already asleep. He smiled, she had planned this. He kissed the top of her and Sara's head and pulled Ed Jr. away from the edge of the bed. "I love you" he whispered to his wife, knowing she was probably still awake.

"I know" she replied and rolled over. He took the baby down stairs and wasn't surprised to find his brother sill awake.

"Don't you have to go to work tomorrow or something?"

"No, I'm studying an interesting new case that just happens to revolve around my family" he said with a sheepish grin. "You looked terrified this morning brother. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take Ed to Izumi tomorrow" he answered, grabbing a bottle for Pinako. "She might understand what's happening."

"But…you must have some sort of theory."

"I have no clue Al" he said plopping down on the couch. "I don't know how or why this happened I just know that it did. I know he hasn't done anything to gain that knowledge, it just happened. What I do know is I need you right now. I can't tell Winry, not without having some kind of understanding first."

"We'll figure it out" Alphonse said, trying to cheer his brother up. "We always do."

((Sorry about the short chapters. I will try and make them longer in the future ^.^ I am also sorry if I ruin anyone's canon ideas. AE, their oldest son being a mechanic and the daughter being the alchemist. That was way too expected for my taste :D))


	3. Chapter 3

"Eddie" little Sara cried. "Slow down, I can't keep up." The children had been playing outside after breakfast, only this time under the close supervision of Mei. All though, the young Xing princess had other thoughts on her mind.

"I told you not to call me that" her brother growled. "You can't climb trees, you're not strong enough."

"Use alchemy and help me then." Tears started to rim her blue eyes.

"I can't." His father had told him no alchemy until they got to Granny Izumi's. "Just wait there, I'll tell you what they look like." He pulled himself up the tree till he reached a birds nest, inside there were three baby birds. They had already grown their feathers and looked as if they could take flight at any moment. "They look like your sculptures Sara."

"I wanna see!"

"I can't…"

"Let me see!" Ed didn't want his sister to be upset, at least not at the time. He was about to give in when his mother came out on to the porch. He quickly climbed down and ran to his mother. "Are we leaving now" the children asked in unison.

"Not if you keep bothering your sister like that your not." Winry knelt down and wrapped them in a big hug. "Now listen here, both of you are going to listen to your father. No matter what."

"Yes mommy" Sara replied.

"Edward?" She gave him a terrifying look only a mother was capable of.

"Yes mom" he answered.

The car ride to the train station was surprisingly peaceful. Sara spent most of asking Alphonse about his cats in Xing leaving both Edwards in an awkward silence. Eddie, as called by his sister, knew he had done something to upset his father but was too young to see the full problem. He kept wanting to say something but didn't want to make him even more mad. They didn't say a word until the train station. Alphonse and Sara ran ahead to find a seat.

"Why are we going to see Granny Izumi" he asked. "I didn't do something wrong did I? Your not going to let her send me out to an island are you?" Edward looked at his son in confusion and then threw his head back in laughter.  
"What gave you that idea?"

"Well…you are mad at me." Seeing that he hadn't been as good at hiding his emotions as he thought, Ed let out a sigh.

"No, I'm not mad at you." He threw the bags over his shoulder and offered one of the smaller bags to Eddie. "I should have protected you better."

"Protected me from what? You're the FullMetal Alchemist dad, no one would dare try and challenge you."

"You got that right." If only his past got the memo.

((This chapter isn't done yet.))


End file.
